The Wrong Suspect
by NatHutch1996
Summary: What happens when three couples tried to figure out who killed the half vampire half humans that went missing got the wrong suspect and made everything worse? Find out here! Trust me it’s nice, please read


_**Okay, so here's the first chapter to my second story!! I wanted to make new characters for it but it felt too hard to leave the first story the way it did, I love the characters! Each of them! So it'll still be about the DALCMR; Dimitri, Angela, Lucy, Carla, Matt and Rico on their next big romance and mysterious adventure. I have also gotten very interested in vampires so this story has vampires (and half-breed creatures) all over it. If I copied anything from the twilight saga, it's probably by accident because I haven't read any of the books, so, yeah. Here's the first chapter!! P.S: This story has me, my cousin, and our imaginary boyfriends in it. Lol! At least it's the life we would LOVE to have. (us in the story is WAYYYYYYYYYY cooler and more perfect then the real us, lol)**_

_**And one more thing, this story is written in different point of views from the DALCMR. No worries, you'll get what I mean. **_

_**NatHutch1996**_

**___Angela's POV___________________________________________________________________________________________**

As time passes by, my life changed as-well. It was only yesterday (feels like) that I was a regular student, a 'normal' princess and another agent at WPI.

Today, me and my friends are secretly heroes that had just saved the world from the evil JERANZ (read the 1st story!! ^^). Who knows what would happen tomorrow? Perhaps another adventure is waiting for us.

**[Still Angela's POV]**

"Well, this is the life isn't it? Just half a dozen of sixteen year old kids hangin' out on winter break after saving the world," Rico started the conversation. All of us sat on the red sofa, feeling relaxed and happy because… It's a winter break! No school! Woo-hoo!

"It was just 5 months ago, everything seems to go so quickly doesn't it?" Lucy scooped a spoonful of chocolate-chip ice cream and put it right into Matt's mouth. Yes, they are a couple now! Matt finally got over me and dated Lucy. Thank God I was tired of being stalked. So was Dimitri. Nah… I'm just kidding, he didn't stalk any of us. Although, it would be a nightmare if he did.

"Mm-hmm. This_ is_ the life," he nodded and smiled to his brand new girlfriend.

"So you want some?" Carla offered one of the café's homemade blueberry muffin to me.

"No-no-no! that's mine," Rico quickly grabbed it. Carla glared at him and all of us laughed.

"Sorry, did you want some?" he bit it and muffled with his mouth full of food.

"Umm… no thanks," I looked at him, grossed out as everyone laughed again.

"Maybe she'd want this," Dimitri kissed my cheeks and laughed lightly as I elbowed him playfully.

**____Dimitri's POV__________________________________________________________________________________________**

Everyone awed with those kinds of tones you hear on cheesy romantic movies. Her cheeks turned red as I put my hands around her shoulders and she leaned over to me.

"Aww! He's so romantic! I knew I should've gone out with him instead of this bozo!" Carla said playfully.

"Hey! I can be romantic!" Rico accidently spitted blueberry on Carla's face while saying that.

"Nice move dude," Matt and I scoffed at the same time then gave each other a hi-5. It's great knowing that we are friends now instead of enemies. I think we make a great team together since we seemed almost like twins. Almost.

"You know, I'm getting kind of bored," Lucy stared at her once full of pancake plate.

"What about…Central park?" Rico suggested.

"Nice! There's a lake nearby so we can go skating," she nodded. Everyone complimented her with different words as we got up from our seat and headed to central park.

And when we arrived, the first thing we saw was a small booth that rented skating shoes. Sweet.

"Can you skate?" I looked at Angela curiously.

"Yeah… of course," she replied shakily. I shot her a look and she immediately confessed.

"Okay, okay. I can't skate! At all!" she raised two of her hands saying I surrender.

"Good," I grinned.

"What?"

"Then I can hold you all the time," I shot a playful look at her.

"Incase you fall, I mean" I stuttered after noticing her reaction.

"What if I do fall?" she started to worry.

"Then my arms will be ready to catch you," I opened my arms and she pushed them away as we laughed our way to the frozen lake.

**___Angela's POV ___________________________________________________________________________________________**

Well, maybe it won't be as bad as I thought it would. Dimitri would definitely look out for me and I have my friends all around me. What could be better?

I tried putting on my skating shoes. The laces were so hard to tie that I gave up on working on it. They were long and everywhere, all messed up. Carla and Rico had already started to skate slowly around the edges. Rico's legs were all wobbly and unstable. I had to stop myself from laughing.

"You done yet?" Dimitri's voice awakened me.

"Umm…" I looked at the laces that were all messed up. He laughed and kneeled down to fix my laces until they were just… right.

"Come on," he offered his hand. I took it doubtfully and started to stand up.

It was hard to stand on the snow. But it was way harder to stand on the hard ice. Now I knew I shouldn't have laughed at Rico. My legs were wobblier than his! I suck at this…

Dimitri putted his left hand around my waist and held my right hand with his right hand.

"No worries, I'm here," he smiled and comforted me with those simple words.

Left, right, left, right. I could see Matt trying to teach Lucy how to skate, she could do it herself already. But Rico and Carla… _she_ was teaching _him_ how to skate. It's kind of cute though, how she cares for my goofy best friend.

"Yes! Yes! You're doing it!" Dimitri broke my train of thought. I was too busy paying attention to everyone else, I didn't realize that I was skating on my own! Wait, I'm skating on my own? Then suddenly the part of my life that I tried so hard to forget replayed in my head like a bunch of horror scenes forced together into my very own theatrical nightmare.

**____Rico's POV____________________________________________________________________________________________**

I was skating happily with my super girlfriend that skates like an ice princess when I suddenly heard a loud thump. I turned around and found my poor best friend's butt on the hard ice. Carla and I quickly skated towards her as Dimitri helped her up.

"Are you okay?" he brushed off the snow on her cheek.

"I guess so," she cleaned up the small pieces of ice left in her sweater. Some of the people looked at her sympathetically and the others just kept skating. I couldn't help but to notice that a teenage guy was laughing at her! He was about my age, the DALCMR's age; sixteen or seventeen. He laughed and laughed and held his stomach. Whoa! You want me to kick your butt?!

"Hey! What the hell is your problem?!" I yelled.

"_My_ problem? You mean _her_ problem; can't skate. This is a skating rink not a falling-on-the-ice rink," he smirked.

"Well this isn't a teasing-other-people rink either," Matt defended us.

"I bet you losers won't stand a chance against me in the rink,"

"Show us what you got, bozo!" Dimitri skated closer to him. Carla helped Angela to skate out of the rink as Lucy and I followed behind.

Carla immediately skated back between Matt and Dimitri as we sat on a nearby bench.

"Three against one? It hardly seems fair now doesn't it?" That freakin' annoying guy said.

But then, two guys jumped out from a pile of snow. One of them was thin and tall and his bronze curly hair swayed in the wind. The other was huge and buff with his dark hair combed to the back.

Now it was three against three. Everyone skated out of the frozen lake. The moms held their children's hand and ran away while some stayed to watch from outside the rink. Let's just see what happens.

* * *

_**End of chapter one! Please tell me what you think! And if the different POV is making you confused, please tell me so I can make it better. Thanks a ton!! =) Anyway, my dad, friends, and teacher asks me to publish my first story to the book store. should i go for it? please tell me wat u think.... :D**_

_**NatHutch1996**_


End file.
